The Exiled Prince: Taurus Silver
by Caelus Lucis Caelum
Summary: The "proper story" of The Exiled Prince. SUMMARY: Kishinami Tatsuya didn't want to go to a Magic High School at all, but he did due to his father's request. He went to one not as an enthusiastic student but instead as an excited detective. As he continue in his journey, he will find and solve cases along the way. [CURRENT ARC: EYES HEIST/CRYSTAL EYES CASE]
1. Chapter 0

Disclaimer: I do not own any Type Moon or Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners and creators.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **To all of the followers of The Exiled Prince, I would like to say that this fic will be a proper story of The Exiled Prince since I saw a lot of people wanted to make the story into a "proper" rendition. So in the words of Kirei Kotomine, "Yorokobe Shounen", for I present to you this story.**

 **Just to tell in you in advance, there will be some changes in this in order to tie in with some of the events (or some of it) that will take place in Within A Thousand Phantasms: Last Encore.**

* * *

 **|PROLOGUE|  
Nightmare of 2062**

The year was 2062 AD and much of the world has changed ever since most of humanity discovered "magic" during a terrorist attack on the US soil about 63 years ago, leading all nations of Earth on a vehement research on gaining such abilities. Unfortunately though, the year 2062 was a time of war. The Third World War broke out leading almost all nations as belligerents on each side of the conflict.

There were two major factors that caused the war. First was the advancement of agricultural production through solar-powered industries in 2020, leading to a temporary population boom. The second factor was the radical drop in temperature of the entire planet for reasons unknown around 2030, deteriorating the world's overall food supply on a massive scale.

While the effects were felt less in developed countries, it greatly affected the emerging industrial nations already experiencing an accelerated demographic explosion brought on by radical economic growth. What occurred next started the conflicts. Inhabitants of the northern regions of China tried to illegally cross the frontier with Russia, to escape the drop in temperature and desertification. Russia deported the illegal immigrants, because environmental migration is not recognized as legal under international law.

Following Russia's harsh treatment of the Chinese migrants, China accused Russia of lack of humanitarianism, while Russia simply replied that they were following international law. Talks between Russia and China became more aggressive, until they eventually broke down. The incident would later influence several other events, such as low-scale conflicts over resources, and would be the primary trigger for World War Three.

Caused by the infighting for food and resources, World War Three officially began in 2045. This leads to the establishment of the International Magic Association, originally created to prevent the use of nuclear weapons by allowing Magic Technicians to free themselves from the yokes of the countries they belonged to and by permitting them to intervene with their skills in border disputes. Whether it was their own country or their enemy's country, they were required to stop the deployment of nuclear weapons

No country was able to stay neutral.

Getting back on the present time, amidst the dark sky and the raging seas Genzou Yotsuba, clad in a distinct Yotsuba combat suit, set his vicious eyes on the land covered with city lights over the horizon. He was the current head of the Yotsuba clan; one of Japan's Ten Master clans. Beside him were his brother Eisaku Yotsuba, and his brother-in-law and current head of the Kuroba Branch Family, Juuzou Kuroba.

Behind them were 27 other men, all of which were members of the Yotsuba clan and wore combat suits similar to Genzou's. Aboard on there private maritime vessel, all of them stood in combat positions, both hands stretched out and were gazing towards the area of land in front of them, their eyes screaming for blood. Screaming retribution against Dahan.

There was a reason behind this urge for bloodbath. Three days before, Genzou's daughter Maya Yotsuba, was kidnapped by anonymous perpetrators in Taipei when she was visiting as part of a cultural exchange program sponsored by the Asian branch of the International Magic Association. Maya's disappearance wasn't due to unknown reasons but rather, an obvious abduction. Kouichi Saegusa, who was visiting Taipei with Maya, is currently suffering from lacerations and broken bones in his right hand and right leg and the loss of his right eye due to his battle during the kidnapping.

Kouichi's condition is still worrisome. After all, Kouichi is not only his younger daughter's boyfriend, but also her fiancé. Rather than Kouichi, who was severely injured while escaping the abductor's grasp, his worries were naturally more concentrated on Maya, who the kidnappers had made off with. To be honest, he was gripped more by feelings of anger and bitterness toward Kouichi than feelings of worry. He brazenly returned alone from his cowardice while his daughter was taken away.

Genzou understood that it wasn't Kouichi's fault. To require such a thing from a mere thirteen-year old boy was cruel and, from looking at the situation, the criminals placed more importance on Maya. It could be said that Kouichi got entangled in Maya's kidnapping and was left with one eye for all eternity. Even the Head of the Saegusa clan offered their help to the Yotsuba clan upon hearing on his son's condition, but Genzou had to refuse.

Since the identity of the abductors and the whereabouts of Maya had been attained courtesy of the Kurobas, a furious Genzou immediately depart to Dahan in haste with a selected few in tow. Their intelligence had led them to Guangzhou where a subdivision of Kulunfang Institute's research laboratory is located. Kunlunfang Institute is Dahan's magician development group. The evil rumours of that place would not die any more than the ones about The Fourth Institute which the Yotsuba are now the actual masters of, but are entirely different. The content of those rumors with regards to females is so bad that Genzou could not bear to hear them fully.

Though he expected a worst case scenario, as a father Genzou couldn't fully accept that his youngest daughter would be defiled, violated, and experimented on by unknown men... Imagining such things almost made him go into rampage!

"Raghh!"

Genzou screamed in anger and urgency, his arms and hands stretched outward in front as he expelled a continuous amount of magic power. He wasn't the only one doing such arduous task but almost everyone of the rescue group are doing the same thing.

Its not that they were throwing every amount of their Psions on nothing. The land of Quanzhou is just visible on their eyes but it was out of their reach due to a strong and invisible barrier that has been erected, forcing them to halt their advances and forcibly create a hole on it in order to pass through. And they were locked in such state for almost 3 hours.

"What kind of barrier is this?"

"I never expect that Dahan could create something like this..."

"Juuzou! Eisaku! Stop worrying about this defensive barrier and focus. I don't care what kind of barrier is this but what I do know is that Maya is just on the other side! And not even this defensive magic can stop me from getting my daughter back!"

With those expelled words, Genzou and the others brought all forth of their magic power to another level. Though Genzou had to wonder how on earth does Dahan have such invincible magic? Banishing those thoughts, the Head of the Yotsuba clan inwardly prayed for the wall to break. As if the heavens heard Genzou's heed, a portion of the barrier fluctuated indicating its weakening state.

Seeing the fluctuation, the Yotsuba gave a final push thus tearing a hole through the barrier.

"Now! Full throttle!"

Juuzou's cry was heard by the helmsman who immediately put the throttle to max speed, speeding the boat against the wavy seas and through the hole. As they managed to get through the seemingly impenetrable defense, Genzou and the members of the Yotsuba clan could only stare at the land in front of them with widened eyes and utter disbelief.

"What the..."

The land that was filled with brimming city lights that they saw outside the barrier earlier was now replaced by a grass of infernal blaze and wildfire. The instant change of scenery almost froze all the passengers of the boat to their places. As Magicians who fought in the battlefield, witnessing something like this was a norm especially for someone like Genzou. What made him and the others paralyzed in their place however, was a towering figure of a gigantic humanoid being spewing beams of pinkish purple light on any directions from its... seven orifices and fourteen eyes.

As the Yotsubas were literally gaping at the sight behold to them, somewhere within the premises of Guangzhou City the brimming pinkish lights tore throughout specified locations of the megapolis, as said lights run across the entire area like lasers, carving their own destructive paths as they chased one single fellow.

This one single fellow, a man whose appearance is in his late twenties, applied some force to his lower limbs allowing him to dodge a death ray coming straight for him by jumping to the left side. His king's mantle flapped and swayed in rhythm with his movements, in accordance to its surrounding environment. In his hand was a double-edged sword, beautifully carved and crafted, its bladed steel made of unknown material gleamed brightly against the hellish, flaming surroundings.

The man's head which was covered with the headpiece of his mantle, tilted slightly, his blue eyes, glowing and shimmering in multitude of colors took a second glimpse towards a certain direction.

"That was close - !"

He then twisted his body, sensing an incoming death beam forward in an instant. He landed on one of the skyscraper's rooftop, his white shoes skid against the crisp and blackened cemented pavement before he came into a stop near the rooftop's edge. With his full attention directed towards the black titan, the man in a white cloak gave a glance at the said being who was now gathering a huge ton of energy with its six arms.

A single massive black orb came to life, eclipsing the entire megacity while still gaining in size.

In response to this, the man, seeing the threat that the massive ball of energy pose placed his sword in front of him, both of his hand gripping on its hilt. He let out one small exhale and an instant, the sword's golden cross-guard unclipped itself from the sword's blade. The blade, in accordance to the "unclipping", responded by altering its surface into a multitude of kaleidoscopic colors before erupting a beam towards the sky, cutting the dark clouds above the metropolis.

And then, he let these words escaped from his mouth;

"White Fields by the Seaside"  
" **Vorpal Blade Hakuno** "

The city was then engulfed in a white brimming light.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Type Moon and Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei characters. All rights reserved to their own creators and owners.

* * *

 **27th of August  
A.D. 2076**

Neon lights glimmered and various silhouettes of people danced around in accordance to the music being played.

While men and women ranging from teens to young adults busied themselves in the dance floor, one female in her late twenties chose to drown herself in the intoxicating scent of the alcohol in her wine glass. Her black hair was kempt, tied in a bun with a black lace ribbon and her eyes were dyed in deep red shade. Her outfit consisted of a black sexually flattering clothing, accentuating her curves and giving off an amorous impression towards male onlookers.

She took a sip from her drinking crystalware as her eyes roamed across the club, as if searching for something or someone. While she had already rejected a handful of men and their advances, still Yotsuba Miya was still raring to find that one guy that would spark some "fire" in her. Most of the men that approached her earlier, while did reached her "standards", they didn't have that flicker that she sought for.

One might wonder why such an elegant woman is in this kind of place.

Aside from having fun for herself, it was more like a farewell for her life as she know it. A few days from now, she would be married to a man she didn't have any feelings for that her elders had chosen for her. Miya was still 26 years old but ever since that "incident" involving her younger twin, the responsibility of producing a noteworthy successor to the Yotsuba family now solely rested on her shoulders.

She didn't mind though, thinking it was an appropriate punishment for the crime that she had done. The problem was, she didn't like the man chosen for her.

She didn't like the guts of that man and she knew this the moment she met him the first time. It was her intuition that told her that, that the man named Shiba Tatsurou can't be trusted. It was also this intuition that made her to reject the men that tried to approach her.

She knows that they only want to get in her pants and while she intend to lose her chastity tonight than to give it to that man, she wanted it to be with someone she was comfortable with.

"A martini, please."

A husky voice made it self known as someone sat to her right. Miya took a glance at the person right beside her as he occupied the seat.

The man was quite tall and wore a white business suit. His facial features was...average, with dark brown hair and eyes that were adorned with a pair of clear spectacles. To the opposite sex, the guy wasn't that attractive per se. He was just...plain and yet...

"Is there something on my face?"

That question thrown at her somehow snapped Miya out of her analytical stupor. It would seem to be that the guy caught her assessing him with her ruby eyes.

"My apologies. Its just that you seem familiar."

That statement was obviously a lie. She couldn't fault herself in doing so for she was, for the lack of better word, caught off guard by this man's sudden appearance. Yes, it is true he wasn't someone worth noting about at first glance but if one would take a closer inspection, the man was more than meets the eye. It was her assessment, both as a woman and as a magician.

Miya can sense it. The aura the man was exuding was both regal and imposing, as if he was a monarch or a king of some foreign land. For someone who relied with intuition for most of her life, this was an odd experience for Miya. To her judgment, she couldn't find anything suspicious about this man clad in a white tuxedo suit. If there's something she can sense from the guy, it won't be of "wary" but of "serene", and "calm".

The feeling was a first for her.

"Ah. Well I do frequent here for the drinks if ever I got spare time." The man paused as he reached for the glass of martini that was served to him, "I never notice someone like you here before. A new patron I assume?"

"You could say that." Miya replied, sipping the wine from her glass. "Are you sure you want that?"

"They say its good for forgetting life problems for just awhile. The name's Francis Xavier by the way."

The man introduced himself as he made a gesture with his glass to her.

"Yatsuha Amamiya." Miya replied, deciding to go by an alias. "And to be honest, your name is kinda weird."

The man named Francis Xavier could only blink for a second before laughing at her honest statement that night.

 ** **THE EXILED PRINCE: TAURUS SILVER  
****

 ** **EYES HEIST CASE  
** CHAPTER ONE  
**

 **Present Day  
** **A.D. 2095**

My name is Kishinami Tatsuya. My dad call me "Tatsu". I'm not attending any high school academic programs for I was home-schooled by my father.

I won't fit in any normal high school institutions since I am the definition of "not" normal. From the perspective of normal ones, I am what you call a person capable of utilizing Magic.

Yes. Magic did indeed exist in the world I'm living in.

Magic, it is a product of neither legends nor fairy tales, but instead has become a technology of reality since a time unknown to people.

The first verifiable record dates back to AD 1999.

The incident, in which police officers possessing special powers stopped a nuclear act of terror carried out by a fanatic group in order to fulfill the prophecy of destroying humanity, became the first verifiable case of magic in modern times.

Initially, that unusual ability was termed 'Supernatural Power'. An ability that was present in a person as a result of a purely inherent, sudden mutation, whose systematization as a technology which could be spread among the masses was thought to be an impossible thing.

That was an erroneous notion.

Through the research of 'Supernatural Power' by both the influential Eastern and Western nations, the existence of people who were imparted 'Magic' was gradually made public. It became possible to reproduce 'Supernatural Power' through "Magic".

Of course, talent is required to do that. However, only those who are blessed with a high aptitude can attain a mastery that can put them at a professional level, much like those who possess ability in the fine arts or sciences.

Supernatural power became a technology systematized through magic, while magic became a technical skill. A 'Supernatural Power User' became a "Magic Technician".

Skilled Magic Technicians, capable of suppressing even nuclear weapons, are powerful weapons to a country.

At the end of the 21st century in the year 2095, the various nations of the world, which are far from unified, locked in a race to nurture Magic Technicians.

Or that's how it was published in history books.

For someone who was nurtured under the wing of my father, I can see many faults in that entry in regards to the definition of magic. In the end, "magic" as they knew it is only a fraction of what lies beyond the human perspective.

With the existence of magic, certainly schools that purposely nurtures Magicians do exist. There's the National Magic University founded at the old Nerima Garrison that handles a lot of research for the country and important requests for national defense, and there's the nine National Magic University Affiliated High Schools located in several parts of Japan. These are nationally established High Schools for the purpose of nurturing Magicians, the practitioners of modern magic.

Magic is classified into different classifications.

First off, is Modern Magic which is based on studies on supernatural powers and is commonly widespread. Among the classifications of magic, this certain classification is divided into four categories and is the most detailed due to its wide audience aka practitioners. Practitioners of this magic are called Modern Magicians.

Second is Ancient Magic. Developed before Modern Magic, Ancient Magic is capable of different things, most of it is specialized beyond the capabilities of modern magic. Generally, ancient magic is slower and more focused than modern magic, as practitioners do not use Casting Assistant Device (CAD); a spell support processor or device used by Modern Magicans, and instead use talismans and other mediums. Practitioners of this magic tend to hide their abilities, although in the new age of categorization, it tends to be a little less pronounced. In terms of surprise attacks, Ancient Magic boasts superior firepower and secrecy.

The third and last classification is Supernatural Power. They are magics that directly cause phenomenon without Activation Sequences; a magic blueprint in Modern Magic, or any other ritual, unlike Modern Magic or Ancient Magic. Users of this magic can only use one type of magic, any differences will just be variations of the original. It can be considered a specialization, to a point where the magics that can only be used are few. Initially, the term was used synonymously for Magicians in the past as their ability was then purely inherent, but the term is now no longer synonyms to Magicians because the magicians are now a product of sudden mutation and has been spread around to the public due to 'systematization as a technology'.

While these three magics are separated into three classifications, they have one function in common.

That is, using the the principle of using interference on data and rewrite the phenomenon. In my dad's own words, their magic is possible due to the existence of Information Dimension, which holds the individual information body or Eidos of a phenomenon.

In information theory propagated by Claude E. Shannon, Information Dimension is an information measure for random vectors in Euclidean space, based on the normalized entropy of finely quantized versions of the random vectors. Simply speaking, it is a measure of the dimension of a probability distribution.

In general, these magics are founded under the Eidos Thaumaturgical Theory. To summarize, it is the foundation where Modern Magics, Ancient Magics, and Superpowers, in some instances, are made possible.

As for me, I'm neither a Modern Magician or an Ancient Magician if we follow the magic theory of information bodies.

I am what you call a Superpower user. In that sense, my abilities as a Magician in general is only limited to what I inherently have. Generally speaking, people like me are frowned upon in the magic community due to the restrictions that was implemented or imposed to us the moment we came into this world.

In this Magic World, versatility is favored than specialization. For someone like me, I'm considered a lesser magician or even lower to that.

That is a fact and the truth that I have no problem in accepting. After all, I'm not a Magician and I won't be one in the future. Because the term "Magician" for me, is said to have become the adversaries of the planet, something which the human mind could not normally carry as a burden.

That's right. I don't refer to myself as a Magician. While in some occasions I used to allude myself as a Psychic or Superpower User, most of the time I would refer to myself as a Wizard.

Why a Wizard, you ask?

You see, it has something to do with the capabilities that me and my father only have. Speaking of my father...

"I won't accept this."

I put the piece of paper on my dad's desk with feelings of disbelief elaborated in my face. Why, you ask? My dad asked me to enter a Magic High School and that paper that I just laid on the table was an application form for First High School.

"Why do I have to go to that kind of place now? Dad, you should know better about me."

"I know and understand that. While its good that you want to help out with our business, I don't want to hole yourself in this place. And besides, I'll close this agency for two to three years."

Dad said that while handing me back First High's application form. This man with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes with spectacles is my dad, Kishinami Hakuno. He is a private investigator and owner of Ahnenerbe National Detective Agency, a private security guard and detective agency established under the auspices of International Magic Association, an international organization established all throughout the world.

Ahnenerbe is just a small agency, ran by only two people; me and my dad.

But still to learn that father would close the agency, the institution where I harnessed and developed my skills as a detective and a Wizard...

"What did you say?"

"I'll close Ahnenerbe for two to three years."

"But why?"

I asked my dad who only rested his back on his reclining chair, eyes closed.

"An old pal asked me to worked with him. I'll be bothering them for a while so I won't come back."

"But that isn't enough justification to shut down Ahnenerbe for that long. The people that will be left here will keep this agency alive."

I said this to my father, trying to reason out that closing the agency is not an option. Even if he will be gone for two to three years, I can manage the agency myself.

I want to always... in this agency... to surpass my old man-

"It's time to part, Tatsu. Go and measure your ability."

Dad said this to me with a smile as he leaned forward and rested his hand on my shoulder. I could only clench my fist out frustration, not because of dad but because of what he was trying to say to me. Ever since in my childhood, Dad was the only person to show kindness something that I didn't feel in that family of hers...

"I'll send you living expenses every once in a while."

"No need, Dad. I'll find some extra cash on my own."

I'm already eighteen years old, I am already old enough to support myself including my living expenses. I could use my status as a detective to offer services to the common people. Yes, that would be a nice touch.

My father only snorted upon hearing my reply but nonetheless accepted it. He handed to me the holographic display which was placed right beside him which I took. As my vision took glimpse on the set of words displayed, I couldn't help myself to raise an eyebrow.

"That, is one of the reason why I wanted you to enroll in a Magic High School."

Reading the contents in the display, I understood now why Dad wants me to attend in a Magic High School especially in First High School.

"So this is a mission then?"

"Precisely. So what do you say?"

I put the holographic display on the desk with a sigh of defeat.

"I'll do it. Still, this setup kinda sucks..."

As I put those words into motion, my old man just only chuckled.

I have to wonder though, what's life in a Magic High School?


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any Type Moon and Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei characters. All rights reserved to their own creators and owners.

* * *

 **Location Unknown  
3:00 A.M.**

"Woo... This is quite a list."

A man wearing a black hooded jacket whistled as he glanced at his communication device, his back leaning against the surface of the wall inside of an abandoned building. From where he stood, he can see the city lights brimming across the entire metropolis yet he didn't care much of this ambiance.

Rather, he hated it. He hated this city, this country, and the people living in this damn forsaking place.

 _"Don't mess this up, ya hear me? Boss **needs** all of them."_

An older male voice spring out from the communication device.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I'll deliver the package sooner than you expected."

 _"Good. I'll wire transfer the money to your account as soon as you have the package. We'll keep in touch."_

A simple tone from his device was all it take for him know that the man on the other end had already hanged up on him. His eyes then hovered again at the images, or rather, at the list in his device.

"No hard feelings."

In that device several image of bespectacled teenagers, male and female, wearing their respective Magic High School uniforms can be seen. His thumb scrolled down over the list until said catalog ended at the bottom, revealing a picture of one Shibata Mizuki.

 **THE EXILED PRINCE: TAURUS SILVER  
**

 ** **EYES HEIST CASE  
** CHAPTER TWO**

 **First High School  
Morning**

First High School, a National Magic University Affiliated High School located in Hachiōji, Tokyo in Kantō.

It is an upper-level, magic institution known to send over a hundred graduates who either enter the University of Magic or enroll in a Magic Technical Institute of Specialized Higher Training every year and an elite school that churns out the largest number of excellent Magicians and Magic Technicians. And for someone like Kishinami Tatsuya, the institution was kinda big and grand.

Currently Tatsuya was inside First High's Headmaster's Office, sitting comfortably on one of the comfy chairs inside the bureaucratic workplace. In front of him, sitting on the office's desk was no other than headmaster of First High School himself, Momoyama Azuma. At first, he was certain that the old man would question when he presented himself to him but he was proven wrong when Momoyama-dono didn't inquire.

It seems to be that the man had seen many questionable things like him during his lifetime.

"I still find it odd that someone like you would enroll in this school, even if it is just a temporary arrangement."

Tatsuya knew the man. For a Wizard like him, acquiring the background of the 70 year old principal was just elementary. From what the Kishinami lad had gathered, Momoyama Azuma was widely known for contributing greatly to the establishment of higher education for Magicians in Japan and considered an authority in higher education, and his connections span across multiple fields. As a result of this, he was feared by everyone.

The headmaster wasn't the only one that Tatsuya did some background checks. He also did some background checking on every staff and personnel of the school and the lad didn't even bother to spare the entire student body from his information investigation. While he was satisfied by the work that he had done, a part of him was still strained due to some things that he dug from First High School's database.

"Just doing my job."

"What I mean is that for the Association to send an Enforcer in my school... I'm not happy with it."

The lad could hear the annoyance from the old man's tone and he could only give him his sympathy for the whole situation. It was already a common knowledge that when the Association takes action, especially in this case, it was treated as bad news for everyone. The Association only send Enforcers when there's something big that needs to be handled in which most cases usually don't give a good tone.

Enforcers are independent magicians who worked under the auspices of the **International Magic Association** , specialized in hunting down criminal magicians considered as a threat to the world's stability. They work closely or in tandem with each of the countries police forces and military, including Interpol and unlike their counterparts who worked for each of their countries, Enforcers can travel freely in other nations. However due to the tough screening process and great risk of their jobs, their numbers are quite few and made up of all private investigators with aptitude in magic.

"If I remember it correctly, there are only two Japanese magicians working as Enforcers for the Association."

"I know what you're thinking Momoyama-dono. All I can say is that I'm not that guy."

The 18 year old lad could see it that Momoyama Azuma was trying to probe him, to associate him with a very renowned person who rocked the entire magic community due to his achievement in the software advancement of **Casting Assistant Devices** \- a spell support processor used widely by Modern Magicians - by almost ten years within just one short year.

A Magic Researcher and Magic Engineer named Taurus Silver.

The far famed individual was the first person in the world to develop the **Loop Cast System** , which raised the speed of Activation Sequences for Specialized **CAD** s by 20 percent. He also reduced the variability of wireless models from 3 percent to less than 1 percent. Not only that, the mysterious genius also created a miracle drug labeled as **Elixir** that cures any side effects and sickness caused by overusing magic, which can only be acquired from the **International Magic Association** or **IMA**.

There's no solid evidence of the existence of the man although there were rumors that he was an Enforcer working for the Association, the organization denied the claims stating that if there was indeed such a guy they would want to tell him to stop sending any delivered packages to their headquarters everyday without any prior notice. Of course, some of the magic community called the statement a bluff and decided to fund a search for the elusive and enigmatic genius to no avail.

The young Kishinami could see that the First High School's principal was very intrigued as well. It was an open secret that whoever managed to find Taurus Silver, fame and fortune awaits for them and it seems that the headmaster was thinking the same.

"Can't blame me for trying."

The old man shrugged his shoulders before leaning his back against the recliner.

"Just keep me posted, that's all I can ask detective."

"You can count on it."

Tatsuya nodded his head.

"Now if you excuse me, headmaster. There is still a class I need to attend to."

"Welcome to First High School, our transfer student."

Acknowledging Momoyama-dono's welcome, Kishinami Tatsuya gently bowed his head before excusing himself from the headmaster's office. Pulling his terminal from his pocket, Tatsuya started walking the hallway towards his designated classroom. As he continued walking down the hall, Tatsuya could sense the mocking eyes coming from the students, mostly those who have eight petal flowers emblazoned in their shoulders and while he can choose flower decorated uniforms earlier, the black haired lad decided to wear the other one since it allows him to move freely within the institution which he needed to execute his mission.

In his part, Tatsuya had already expected something like this.

In this school where only elites are accepted, right at the start of enrollment, the students are already divided into high achievers and low achievers. First High currently accepts 200 new students per year. Both Course 1 and 2 will have 100 students each and there are 4 classes of Course 1 students and 4 classes of Course 2 students. Since April 2096, for 2nd & 3rd Year students, First High has 4 classes of Course 1, 3 classes of Course 2 and 1 class of Magic Engineering (since the new academic year which started in April 2096.

Magic education is a trial-and-error thing and accidents, which go beyond the level of minor mishaps, can easily happen directly through magic slip-ups from practice training and experiments. Students sometimes lose the ability to use magic after such accidents. Such vacant places are filled up by Course 2 Students as replacements. Although accidents resulting in deaths or handicapped bodies have been eradicated due to an accumulation of know-how, the number of students who drop out being unable to use magic is not small.

In this school, the students are segregated between two distinct "courses": Course 1 and Course 2.

Course 1 students, aka 'Blooms', are people who topped the entrance exams for the Magic High Schools, in technical skills, which are considered more important than theory and Course 2 students aka 'Weeds' are people who succeeded to enter the Magic High Schools, but were lacking in technical skills compared to their Course 1 counterparts. Due to the lack of teachers, they are forced to learn with the use of computer lessons rather than an educator and due to a uniform error, which was not rectified, they don't possess the emblem of their school on their uniforms which gave birth to the discrimination that they currently experiencing.

As his eyes still hidden behind his worn clear spectacles, he caught two familiar silhouettes accompanied by other females not far away that somehow made him stop.

Yes. Ever since he secretly hacked the school's database, the information that these two figures were attending this prestigious school somehow made him uneasy. Uneasiness that came from his past that he tried to forget.

One of the girl, who has red ruby eyes and silky black hair glanced towards his direction before expressing a visual presentation of being bewildered. Her acquaintance, upon noticing the girl's stupefied face, looked towards his direction and 3 of them abruptly exhibiting the same reaction as the beautiful female teen while the others were dumbfounded, not knowing what it was.

Yes certainly, they were the ghost of his past.

For his part, Tatasuya did what he knows what's best for him.

He walked away.


End file.
